


Never Had It This Good

by chokingonwhys



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Snark, brief mention of alcohol, mild brief mention of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonwhys/pseuds/chokingonwhys
Summary: "Just come to bed," Sypha yawned. "That way if you two have to snipe at each other, at least you can do it quietly."
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Never Had It This Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathConcepts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/gifts).



> For MathConcepts, for most skillfully and satisfyingly pasting Milker onto a picture of a Star Wars comic.... like you do.
> 
> Many thanks to [pollys_hymnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollys_hymnia) for a quick read-over at 10:30 at night... and for her astonishing, constant support!

Trevor woke, gasping, with the scornful dismissal ringing in his ears. _You're not Leon._ He couldn't place the contemptuous voice, but he knew it wasn't his own, or his father's, the two most likely candidates. _You're not Leon. You're not Leon. You'll never be Leon._ He barely remembered the dream he'd been having; all he knew was that it had been filled with the stench of viscera, and the scrape of bloody fingernails clutching at him. And the lingering condemnation that he'd so often leveled at himself. _You'll never be._

"What is it?" Sypha mumbled, worry and irritation mingled in her voice, her face soft with sleep.

"Oh, don't mind him," Alucard drawled from the chair where he'd been reading on the other side of the room. "He's sleeping off a hogshead worth of hops and horse piss. Of course he's going to have nightmares."

"Nice alliteration, very poetic," Trevor shot back with a roll of his eyes. 

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you know what the word means."  


"The Belmonts pride themselves on a thorough and well-rounded education." Trevor's lip curled. "Or, at least we did."

"Just come to bed, Adrian," Sypha yawned. "That way if you two have to snipe at each other, at least you can do it quietly."  


With a wry half-smile, Alucard marked his place and put down the book. "It's late enough in the night. I might as well." He shed his boots and trousers, and eased under the covers.  


"Your feet are cold," Trevor grumbled, and heaved himself over onto his side.  


"All of me is cold," murmured Alucard. "I'm a dhampir. Why don't you see if you can warm me up?" He curled up behind Trevor and wrapped long, slim arms around him. Despite the rich innuendo in his tone, his embrace was simple, comforting. Quietly reassuring.  


Trevor slowly allowed himself to settle back into a drowsy, golden haze. _Leon never had it this good,_ he mused, as he let the complex rhythm of his lovers' breathing lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome!  
> I'm mywoesaregranular on tumblr ♥


End file.
